Protein S (PS) is a vitamin K-dependent protein of 75,000 molecular weight with 635 amino acid residues. DiScipio et al., Biochem., 18:899 (1979); Lundwall et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 83:6716-6720 (1986); Hoskins et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 84:394-353 (1987). Human plasma contains 346 nM PS of which 62% is complexed with the .beta. chain subunit of complement protein, C4b binding protein (C4BP), and 38% is not complexed to C4BP and considered "free PS". Griffin et al., Blood, 79:3203-3211 (1992); Dahlback et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 78:2512 (1981); Dahlback et al., J. Biol Chem., 265:16082 (1990); and Nelson et al., Biochemistry., 30:2384 (1991).
PS exhibits anticoagulant activity in in vitro clotting assays. PS demonstrates anticoagulant cofactor activity for activated protein C (APC), an anticoagulant serine protease enzyme. Walker, J. Biol. Chem., 255:5221-5224 (1980); Harris et al., J. Biol. Chem., 260:2007 (1985); Stern et al., J. Biol. Chem., 261:713 (1986); Walker, J. Biol. Chem., 256:11128 (1981); and Solymoss et al., J. Biol. Chem., 263:14884 (1988). PS has also been shown to be an anticoagulant factor in the absence of APC as it can inhibit prothrombinase activity in assays free of APC (Mitchell et al., Thromb. Haemost., 60:298-304, 1988), and binds to Factor Va or Factor Xa and functions as an anticoagulant without APC. Heeb et al., Circulation, 86:3238a, 1992; and Heeb et al., Circulation, 86:1040a, 1992. In plasma, PS reversibly associates with C4BP with high affinity (dissociation constant of about 1-5 nanomolar). Only free PS is active as an APC cofactor and it is widely accepted that the association of PS with C4BP is associated with loss of the anticoagulant activity of PS. Dahlback, J. Biol. Chem., 261:12022 (1986); and Taylor et al., Blood, 78:357-363 (1991). Therefore, C4BP is effectively an inhibitor of PS anticoagnlant activity. The anticoagulant activity of PS can also be diminished or lost by cleavage at arginine residues within the so-called "thrombin-sensitive loop" comprising residues 46-75. Chang et al., Circulation, 86:3241a (1992).
PS is physiologically a very important antithrombotic factor since hereditary or acquired deficiencies of PS are associated with venous and arterial thrombotic disease. Allaart et al., Thromb. Haemost., 64:206 (1990); Sie et al., Thromb. Haemost., 62:1040 (1989); Engesser et al., Ann. Intern. Med., 106-677 (1987); Mannucci et al., Thromb. Haemost., 55:44(1986); and Schwartz et al., Blood, 74:213 (1989). It is widely accepted that because only free PS has anticoagulant activity in vitro, the level of free PS in blood in vitro is considered the only relevant physiologic anticoagulantly active species. A deficiency of free PS with a normal level of total PS has been described in some patients with thrombotic disease (Comp et al., Blood, 67:504, 1986), and it has been hypothesized that an acquired deficiency of free PS due to temporary elevations of C4BP in disseminated intravascular coagulation or in a wide variety of inflammatory conditions, e.g. systemic lupus erythematosus, may contribute to a hypercoagulable state. Taylor et al., Blood, 78:357-363 (1991); Heeb et al., Blood, 73:455 (1989); Comp et al., Blood, 66:348a (1985); D'Angelo et al., J. Clin. Invest., 81:1445 (1988); Boerger et al., Blood, 69:692 (1987); and D'Angelo et al., Ann. Intern. Med., 107:42 (1987). In addition, PS has been suggested to be important in metastasizing carcinomas and leukemias and therefore can be used therapeutically to inhibit cancer cell growth. Kemkes-Matthes, Clin. Invest., 70:529-534 (1992).
Recently it was shown in an experimental primate animal model that elevations of C4BP exacerbate host response and convert a nonlethal dose of E. coli into a lethal dose. Taylor et al., Blood, 78:357-363 (1991). It was also shown that treatment of animals receiving excess PS with the C4BP did not suffer the lethal outcome or the hypercoagulable responses, thus showing that free PS which is not bound to C4BP may be a useful therapeutic agent for infection, inflammation and hypercoagulability. Taylor et al., Blood, 78:357-363 (1991). Furthermore, Schwarz et al., have described the use of plasma-derived PS in in vivo therapeutic methods for treating thrombosis and thromboembolic complications. U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,901.
Forms of PS that have reduced affinity for C4BP would provide useful therapeutic agents since they could be administered without risk of loss of activity associated with binding to C4BP.
In Chapter 3 of Glenn T. G. Chang's thesis "Structure and function of human protein S" of Dec. 11, 1992 two deletion variants of protein S are described and have been expressed in C127 cells. The E-variant has a deletion of the third epidermal growth factor like domain (deletion of exon VII corresponding to amino acid residues Asp-160-Asp-202) and expresses normal APC cofactor activity in a plasma system. This activity could be inhibited by the addition of purified C4BP, the binding affinity was similar to that exhibited by wild type.
The second variant (L-variant) which has a deletion of the C-terminal loop of the sex hormone binding globulin (SHBG)-like domain (deletion of exon XV, corresponding to amino acid residues Asp-583 to Ser-635) also expresses normal APC cofactor activity in plasma. This indicates that the third EGF-like domain and the C-terminal part of the SHBG-like domain of protein S are not involved in the expression of the APC cofactor activity of protein S.
The L-variant however shows reduced affinity for binding to C4BP. Due to the failure of monoclonal antibody S12 which recognizes a region close to Ser 460 to bind to the nondenatured L-variant and the recognition of S12 by denatured L-variant, indicating the presence of the S12-epitope on the mutant, it is suggested by Chang that deletion of the C-terminal terminal loop could induce a conformational change that results in a loss of binding affinity for C4BP at a binding site located outside the C-terminal loop of the protein S molecule and that loss of C4BP binding activity does not automatically imply that the C-terminal loop in particular Asp-583 to Serine 635 of the SHBG-like domain of protein S is involved in the interaction with C4BP. The numbering of the residues used by Chang is based on the numbering allocated in Dahlback, B., Lundwall, .ANG.., and Stenflo, J. (1986), Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 78:2512-2516; Lundwall, .ANG.., Dackowski, W., Cohen, E. Shaffer, M. Marh, A., Dahlback, B. Stenflo, J. and Wydro, R. (1986) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 83:6716-6720; Hoskins, J., Norman, D. K., Beckman, R. J. and Long, G. L. (1987) Proc Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 84:349-35 and Ploos van Amstel, H. K., Van der Zanden, A. L., Reitsma, P. H. and Bertina, R. M. (1987) FEBS Lett. 222:186190.
In Fernandez, J. A. and Griffin J. H. (1991) Thromb. Haemost 65:711 a C4BP binding site was reported in the center of the SHBG-domain, relatively close to amino acid residue Ser-460 namely amino acid residues 420-434. As monoclonal antibody S12 itself does not interfere with the binding of C4BP to protein S this suggested that the S12 epitope and the Ser-460 region were not involved in the binding to C4BP.
In Chapter 4 of the aforementioned thesis Chang et al. describe mutants comprising substitutions of Glu 424to Lys, Gln-427 to Glu and Lys-429 to Glu in the first disulfide loop. The latter mutant could not bind C4BP and could not recognize an anti-protein S antibody LJ-56 which inhibits complex formation of wild type protein S with C4BP. This confirmed that Lys-429 in the protein is involved in binding to C4BP and it may be concluded that both the first and second disulfide loop of the SHBG-like domain of protein S i.e. residues 408-434 and 598-635 respectively are involved in the interaction with C4BP.
Nelson and Long (Journ. of Biol. Chem. vol. 267, nr. 12, pages 8140-8145, Nelson, R. M. and Long, G. L.) illustrated that deletion of a greater part of the C-terminal loop between amino acid residues Tyr 577 to Ser 635 resulted in a reduced affinity for binding to C4BP, but this deletion leads to a protein without APC cofactor activity. A proper explanation for the lack of anticoagulant activity of .DELTA.577-635 was its lack of full .gamma.-carboxylation. The reason why .DELTA.577-635 was not fully .DELTA.-carboxylated was not evident. Since the cells expressing the rHPS analog were not clonal, it could be a property of the severe truncation itself. While .DELTA.577-635 was not able to function as a cofactor for APC, possibly due to having only about 8 of the usual 10-11 Gla residues and therefore being unable to interact optimally with Ca.sup.2+, phospholipid, factor Xa and/or APC, it nevertheless binds to the Ca.sup.2+ -dependent monoclonal anti-body used for its purification. This would argue that either the truncation itself directly impedes APC cofactor function, or that APC cofactor function is more stringent in its requirements for Gla than its antibody binding. While the latter seems the more likely explanation for the lack of anticoagulant activity of this mutant it is also a possibility that residues 577-607 confer upon protein S the proper configuration to enable APC cofactor function.
Surprisingly a deletion mutant lacking at least the postulated C4BP binding domain from residues 401-457 and the C4BP binding domain from 583-635 lacks C4BP binding activity but maintained APC cofactor activity. In fact even more surprisingly deletion of the complete C-terminal region known as the SHBG-like domain, i.e. deletion of approximately 2/3 of the wild type protein S without concomitant loss of APC cofactor activity of the resulting deletion mutant has been obtained. Residues 243-635 were removed without destroying the APC cofactor activity of the resulting mini protein S comprising residues 1-242 of the wild type protein S.
The subject invention is directed at a deletion mutant of protein S, having cofactor activity toward APC and lacking at least the two C4BP binding domains of the SHBG-like domain of the corresponding mature wild type protein S. Preferably the activity towards APC of the mutant protein S is no less than 95% of the activity illustrated by the corresponding mature wild type protein S from which the deletion mutant is derived.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the deletion mutant is derived from human protein S. In the sequence id listing 1 the amino acid sequence of wild type human protein S is given. In this sequence residues 1-37 comprise the Gla domain, residues 38-45 comprise the hydrophobic region, residues 46-75 comprise the thrombin sensitive domain, residues 76-242 comprise the 4 epidermal growth factor like domains and residues 243-635 comprise the SHBG like domain. There are two regions comprising disulfide loops situated within the SHBG like domain at residues 408-434 and 600-625. These two loops are postulated as being the C4BP domains necessary for protein S to bind C4BP as stated earlier in the specification. The invention is therefore in a particular embodiment directed at a deletion mutant human protein S lacking at least amino acid residues 408-434 and 600-625 of the corresponding mature wild type human protein S. A deletion mutant according to the invention can therefore have the amino acid sequence of sequence listing id 1, minus the deleted regions just indicated.
It is also possible for a deletion mutant according to the invention to not just miss the two small regions themselves but also to have a deletion of some or all of the interconnecting amino acid sequence. For human protein S this means a deletion from residue 408 to residue 625. It is also possible to have a deletion from the C-terminus to the end of the second C4BP domain seen from the C-terminal direction. For human protein S this means a deletion from residue 408 to the C-terminal residue. Even more surprisingly it has been discovered that even a deletion of the complete SHBG like domain leads to a deletion mutant that still possesses activity toward APC cofactor. Such a mutant in fact still possesses more than 95% of the activity toward APC that the mature wild type protein S possesses. This is extraordinary as the SHBG-like domain comprises two thirds of the mature wild type protein S and it is generally not expected that such a large deletion will not lead to conformational changes in the rest of the protein leading to inactivation.
The invention is therefore directed at a deletion mutant protein S that has at least a deletion of the C4BP domains and can also comprise further deletions of any size in the amino acid sequence of the SHBG like domain, including deletion of the complete SHBG like domain. For human mutant protein S this means an amino acid sequence according to id 1 comprising a deletion of at least amino acid residues 408-434 and 600-625 and optionally further comprising a deletion of any length in the remaining amino acid sequence located from amino acid residue 243 to the C-terminal amino acid residue leading to a deletion mutant human protein S according to the invention.
The invention describes a modified deletion mutant protein S, a mini protein S designated dPs, which has the desirable properties of:
(1) anticoagulant activity in in vitro coagulation assays; and PA1 (2) reduced ability to bind C4b binding protein (C4BP).
By anticoagulant activity is meant that the dPS has the ability to increase the clotting time of protein S deficient plasma in standard in vitro APC cofactor assays, preferably by at least 5%, more preferably by at least 10%, and still more preferably by at least from about 20 to 50%. Representative in vitro coagulation assays are described herein.
The ability of dPs of this invention to bind C4BP is measured in comparison to PS purified from human plasma, or PS produced by recombinant DNA methods, that is, wild-type PS. Preparation of plasma-purified PS has been described by Dahlback et al., Biochem. J., 209:2007-2010 (1983), and by Schwartz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,901. (The teachings of all references cited are hereby incorporated by reference). Recombinant PS can be produced as described by Chang et al., Thrombos. Haemost., 67:526-532 (1992), or as described herein. A reduced ability of dPS to bind C4BP when compared to wild-type human mature PS binding to C4BP can be any measurable decrease in binding in order to be useful according to this invention, because that reduced binding ability (expressed, for example, as a binding constant) translates into an increased resistance to neutralization by C4BP, an increased plasma level of free protein S, and therefore an effective increase in potency per unit weight of protein.
A preferred reduction in binding ability of C4BP is at least about 50%, preferably at least about 80%, and preferably at least about a 90 to 100% reduction in binding capacity, when measured in direct binding and expressed as a decrease in binding. Stated differently, dPs has less than about 50%, preferably less than 20% to 0% of the C4BP binding capacity of wild-type human mature PS when compared in equivalent C4BP binding assays. Binding of dPS can be measured by a variety of means known to a person skilled in the art.
A dPS of this invention is preferably substantially homologous to the corresponding part of the amino acid sequence encoding wild-type mature PS.
Because dPS is to be used, at least in one embodiment, in methods of treatment in vivo, it is important to present to the patient a protein substantially homologous to the native (wild-type) human PS as to limit possible deleterious immune responses to the protein. By substantially homologous is meant at least 95%, preferably at least 98%, and more preferably at least 99%, of the amino acid residues are the same as in wild-type human mature PS of the corresponding part of the amino acid sequence encoding wild type human mature PS, thereby minimizing the overall differences of the dPS relative to wild-type PS when viewed by the immune system.
The complete amino acid residue sequence of mature wild-type human PS is shown in SEQ ID No. 1. Mature PS refers to the protein after cleavage and removal of the leader polypeptide and signal sequence.
Insofar as protein S from species other than human are highly related both structurally and in terms of primary sequence, the invention also contemplates mutant protein S having the characteristics of dPS which are derived from other mammals, including cow, rat, rabbit, mouse, pig, primates, and the like.
It would obviously be advantageous to produce a mutant protein S not only having cofactor activity for APC and lacking C4BP binding activity but also being resistant to thrombin, as thrombin is known to cleave and inactivate wild type protein S. The invention is therefore also preferably directed at deletion mutants in the various embodiments just described further comprising at least one mutation in the thrombin sensitive loop region of the Gla domain of the corresponding mature wild type protein S, said mutation rendering the deletion mutant thrombin resistant.
It has been described by Chang et al, Circulation, 86:3241a (1992), that PS can be mutated at certain arginine residues, namely residues 49, 60 and 70 of wild-type PS, to reduce or eliminate the susceptibility of PS to proteolytic cleavages by thrombin which cause loss of anticoagulant activity. Thrombin-sensitive cleavage sites on PS have been identified to reside at residue positions 49, 60 and 70 in the thrombin sensitive loop region, or T-loop region. Thus, substitutions in this region define a class of mutations referred to as T-loop mutations that form a modified PS. Substitutions of one or more of the residues in the T-loop has been shown to reduce PS susceptibility to thrombin in vitro. Insofar as thrombin cleavage of PS inactivates the anticoagulant activity of PS, inhibition of thrombin sensitivity increases PS activity by increasing its serum half-life. Although the T-loop mutations do not appear to affect the binding of PS to C4BP, mutations in the T-loop do increase resistance to thrombin.
Therefore the subject invention is also directed at a deletion mutant of human protein S as described in the previous paragraph further comprising at least one mutation in the thrombin sensitive loop located in the region defined by residues 46 to 75 of the corresponding mature wild type human protein S. Preferably the mutation in the thrombin sensitive loop is a substitution mutation. Suitable mutation locations in the thrombin sensitive loop are residues at position 49, 60 and 70 of the amino acid sequence of the corresponding wild type mature human protein S.
Thus, the invention contemplates in another embodiment, a deletion mutant PS in which a further mutation comprises substitution of one or more of PS amino acid residue position numbers 49, 60 or 70.
Multiple substitutions are preferred over single substitutions at conferring thrombin resistance. Preferred substitutions are those selected from the group consisting of R49L, R60L and R70I. Particularly preferred substitutions are selected from the group consisting of R49L/R60L, R49L/R70I, R60L/R70I and R49L/R60L/R70I. The triple mutant is most preferred.
Thus a preferred dPS of this invention has a sequence comprising both (1) deletions of the regions responsible for C4BP binding, e.g., amino acid residue positions 401-457 and 583-635 or a deletion of residues 243-C terminal residue, and (2) substitutions in the T-loop region as recited herein. Thus a preferred dPS has one or more substitutions in the thrombin sensitive loop, in addition to at least the deletions of the C4BP binding regions as defined herein.
Another embodiment of the subject invention comprises a further mutation, said further mutation being located in the region comprising epidermal growth factor like domains 3 and 4 in the corresponding wild type mature protein S, preferably in human protein S. Such a mutation can be a substitution or deletion mutant. It is known from Dahlback et al. 1990c (Dahlback, B., Hildebrand, B., Malm J., Characterization of functionally important domains in human vitamin K-dependent protein S using monoclonal antibodies, J. Biol. Chem. 1990c; 265:8127-8135) that EGF1 and EGF2 are required for APC cofactor activity. As EGF3 and EGF4 are not required it is possible in addition to the previously mentioned embodiments of the invention to include deletion mutants also lacking the EGF3 and EGF4 domains, i.e. in the region comprised in residues 160-242.
Any deletion mutants according to the invention just described can also undergo any further modifications, i.e. additions, deletions or substitutions that do not decrease the APC cofactor activity. For example it could be possible to make a fusion protein to combine desired characteristics of another protein or polypeptide with the interesting characteristics of the subject deletion mutant.
A deletion mutant protein S (dPS) according to the present invention is used, as discussed further herein, in a variety of therapeutic methods. A dPS can be formulated in pharmaceutical compositions, and can be administered to inhibit coagulation and other PS-mediated processes.
The invention is also directed at a synthetic or recombinant nucleotide sequence encoding an embodiment of a deletion mutant according to the invention and also covers a recombinant vector comprising such a nucleotide sequence, said vector preferably being capable of expressing said nucleotide sequence. The invention also covers a host cell comprising such a nucleotide sequence and/or comprising such a recombinant vector, said host cell preferably being capable of secreting the expression product encoded on said nucleotide sequence or on said vector.
A nucleotide sequence of the present invention is characterized as including a DNA sequence that encodes a deletion mutant protein S (dPS) according to the present invention. That is, a DNA segment of the present invention is characterized by the presence of a dPS structural gene. Preferably the gene is present as an uninterrupted linear series of codons where each codon codes for an amino acid residue found in the dPS protein, i.e. a gene free of introns.
One preferred embodiment is a nucleotide sequence that encodes an amino acid residue sequence that defines a dPS corresponding in sequence to a wild-type PS protein except that the amino acid residue sequence has at least two deletions of the amino acid sequence comprising the two C4BP binding sites, residues 401-457 and 583-635 and preferably a deletion of residues 243-C terminal residue, said nucleotide sequence preferably being capable of expressing a dPS.
A preferred nucleotide sequence codes for an amino acid residue sequence consisting essentially of the sequence shown in SEQ ID NO 2 in which the aforementioned deletions of 401-457 and 583-635 are not present. A DNA sequence corresponding to amino acid sequence id2 is sequence id1. The PS nucleotide sequence id1 is also listed in Gen Bank having accession number Y00692. After post translation processing the corresponding amino acid sequence id2 is obtained. This amino acid residue sequence is also listed in Gen Bank having the accession number A26157.
In a related embodiment, such a nucleotide sequence further contains at least one of the substitutions selected from the group consisting of R49L, R60L and R70I, and the nucleotide sequence is capable of expressing a dPS. A particularly preferred nucleotide sequence includes nucleotide sequences that code for a dPS having substitutions selected from the group consisting of R49L/R60L, R49L/R70I, R60L/R70I and R49L/R60L/R70I. In other words, in one embodiment a nucleotide sequence codes for a dPS having deletions of at least both the C4BP binding domains and substitutions in the T-loop, as described herein.
Homologous DNA and RNA sequences that encode the above dPS are also contemplated.
DNA segments (i.e. synthetic oligonucleotides) that encode dPS proteins can easily be synthesized by chemical techniques, for example, the phosphotriester method of Matteucci, et al., (J. Am. Chem. Soc., 103:3185-3191, 1981) or using automated synthesis methods. In addition, larger DNA segments can readily be prepared by well known methods, such as synthesis of a group of oligonucleotides that define the DNA segment, followed by hybridization and ligation of oligonucleotides to build the complete segment.
Of course, by chemically synthesizing the coding sequence, any desired modifications can be made simply by substituting the appropriate bases for those encoding the native amino acid residue sequence.
In addition, the invention contemplates a recombinant DNA molecule (rDNA) comprising at least a nucleotide sequence of this invention. A rDNA can be produced by operatively linking a vector to a nucleotide sequence of the present invention.
As used herein, the term "vector" refers to a DNA molecule capable of autonomous replication in a cell and to which another nucleotide sequence can be operatively linked so as to bring about replication of the attached segment. A vector capable of directing the expression of a dPS gene is referred to herein as an "expression vector".
The choice of vector to which a DNA segment of the present invention is operatively linked depends directly, as is well known in the art, on the functional properties desired, e.g., protein expression, and the host cell to be transformed, these being limitations inherent in the art of constructing recombinant DNA molecules.
Those vectors that include a procaryotic replicon can also include a procaryotic promoter capable of directing the expression (transcription and translation) of the dPS gene in a bacterial host cell, such as E. coli, transformed therewith. Promoter sequences compatible with bacterial hosts are typically provided in plasmid vectors containing convenient restriction sites for insertion of a DNA segment of the present invention. Typical of such vector plasmids are pUC8, pUC9, pBR322 and pBR329 available from Biorad Laboratories, (Richmond, Calif.) and pPL and pKK223 available from Pharmacia, Piscataway, N.J.
Expression vectors compatible with eucaryotic cells, preferably those compatible with vertebrate cells, can also be used to form the recombinant DNA molecules of the present invention. Eucaryotic cell expression vectors are well known in the art and are available from several commercial sources. Typically, such vectors are provided containing convenient restriction sites for insertion of the desired DNA segment. Typical of such vectors are pSVL and pKSV-10 (Pharmacia), pBPV-1/pML2d (International Biotechnologies, Inc.), pXT1 available from Stratagene (La Jolla, Calif.), pJ5E.omega. available from the American Type Culture Collection (ATCC; Rockville, Md.) as accession number ATCC 37722, pTDT1 (ATCC 31255), and the like eucaryotic expression vectors.
The invention also contemplates a host cell transformed with a recombinant DNA molecule of the present invention. The host cell can be either procaryotic of eucaryotic, although eucaryotic cells are preferred. Eucaryotic cells useful for expression of a dPS protein are not limited, so long as the cell line is compatible with cell culture methods and compatible with the propagation of the expression vector and expression of the dPS gene product. Preferred eucaryotic host cells include yeast and mammalian cells, preferably vertebrate cells such as those from a mouse, rat, monkey or human fibroblastic cell line. Preferred eucaryotic host cells include Chinese hamster ovary (CHO) cells available from the ATCC as CCL61, NIH Swiss mouse embryo cells NIH/3T3 available from the ATCC as CRL 1658, baby hamster kidney cells (BHK), and the like eucaryotic tissue culture cell lines. Particularly preferred and exemplary is the mouse mammary tumor cell line C127I described by Howley et al., J. Virol., 26:291-298 (1978), and available from the ATCC as ATCC CRL 1616.
Transformation of appropriate cell hosts with a recombinant DNA molecule of the present invention is accomplished by well known methods that typically depend on the type of vector used. With regard to transformation of procaryotic host cells, see, for example, Cohen et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 69:2110 (1972); and Maniatis et al., Molecular Cloning, A Laboratory Mammal, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y. (1982).
With regard to transformation of vertebrate cells with vectors containing rDNAs, see, for example, Graham et al., Virol., 52:456 (1973); Wigler et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 76:1373-76 (1979), and the teachings herein.
Successfully transformed cells, i.e., cells that contain a rDNA molecule of the present invention, can be identified by well known techniques, such as that described by Southern, J. Mol. Biol., 98:503 (1975) or Berent et al., Biotech., 3:208 (1985).
In addition to directly assaying for the presence of rDNA, successful transformation can be confirmed by well known immunological methods when the rDNA is capable of directing the expression of dPS, or by the detection of the biological activity of dPS.
Thus, in addition to the transformed host cells themselves, the present invention also contemplates a culture of those cells, preferably a monoclonal (clonally homogeneous) culture, or a culture derived from a monoclonal culture, in a nutrient medium. Preferably, the culture also contains a protein displaying dPS antigenicity or biological activity.
Nutrient media useful for culturing transformed host cells are well known in the art and can be obtained from several commercial sources. In embodiments wherein the host cell is mammalian, a "serum-free" medium can be used. Preferred are the culturing conditions described herein.
Deletion mutant human protein S (dPS) of this invention can be produced by a variety of means, and such production means are not to be considered as limiting.
Preparation of a dPS typically comprises the steps of: providing a DNA segment that codes a dPS protein of this invention; introduction of the provided DNA segment into an expression vector; introduction of the vector into a compatible host cell; culturing the host cell under conditions sufficient for expression of the dPS protein; and harvesting the expressed dPS protein from the host cell.
Insofar as the expressed protein is highly related to wild-type PS, the purification of dPS can be conducted by a variety of art-recognized procedures for preparing purified PS from cell culture.
Thus, in one embodiment, a dPS protein is prepared using a nucleotide sequence as described herein. Alternatively, one can use the screening methods described herein to identify additional substitutions of amino acids in the wild-type PS which produce a dPS having the disclosed desirable properties. As seen by the numerous mutant constructs described herein, a variety of dPS proteins can be produced by the present methods. Additional substitutions (mutations) or deletions other than those described specifically herein can be readily designed to form a dPS having the disclosed biological activities. The mutations can be introduced by any of a variety of procedures, such as in vitro site-directed mutagenesis using preselected oligonucleotides.
Also contemplated are a pharmaceutical composition comprising at least a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a deletion mutant protein S according to the invention as active component. Use of a deletion mutant protein S according to the invention as such or as a pharmaceutical composition for treatment of any of the following: a patient at risk for acute thrombosis, protein S deficiency, sepis, inflammation and cancer also fall within the scope of the invention.
A deletion mutant human protein S (dPS) of the invention is typically provided in one or more of a variety of compositional forms suitable for the contemplated use. Although dPS retains its biological activity in a variety of buffers and solutions, it is preferred to be formulated in a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient. Particularly preferred are compositions which afford maximum stability and biological activity of the dPS in the composition. Such compositions are generally well known in the art.
In one embodiment, a composition can further contain a therapeutically effective amount of a second active ingredient that is effective as an anticoagulant or thrombolytic agent.
Insofar as PS is a calcium dependent protein, preferred compositions further contain divalent calcium cations, typically in a physiological amount.
Therapeutic compositions of the present invention contain a physiologically tolerable carrier together with at least one species of dPS as described herein, dissolved or dispersed therein as an active ingredient. In a preferred embodiment, the therapeutic composition is not immunogenic when administered to a human patient for therapeutic purposes.
As used herein, the terms "pharmaceutically acceptable", "physiologically tolerable" and grammatical variations thereof, as they refer to compositions, carriers, diluents and reagents, are used interchangeably and represent that the materials are capable of administration to or upon a human without the production of undesirable physiological effects such as nausea, dizziness, gastric upset and the like.
In addition, a therapeutic composition is preferably pyrogen free, i.e., incapable of inducing a pyrogenic response when assayed in conventional assays for pyrogens.
The preparation of a pharmacological composition that contains active ingredients dissolved or dispersed therein is well understood in the art. Typically such compositions are prepared as sterile injectables either as liquid solutions or suspensions, aqueous or non-aqueous, however, solid forms suitable for solution, or suspensions, in liquid prior to use can also be prepared. The preparation can also be emulsified. In addition, a therapeutic amount of dPS can be present in an ointment or on a diffusible patch, such as a bandage, as to afford local delivery of the agent.
In addition, if desired, the composition can contain minor amounts of auxiliary substances such as wetting or emulsifying agents, pH buffering agents and the like which enhance the effectiveness of the active ingredient.
The therapeutic composition of the present invention can include pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the components therein.
Physiologically tolerable carriers are well known in the art. Exemplary of liquid carriers are sterile aqueous solutions that contain no materials in addition to the active ingredients and water, or contain a buffer such as sodium phosphate at physiological pH value, physiological saline or both, such as phosphate-buffered saline. Still further, aqueous carriers can contain more than one buffer salt, as well as salts such as sodium and potassium chlorides, dextrose, propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol and other solutes.
Liquid compositions can also contain liquid phases in addition to and to the exclusion of water, as described herein.
A therapeutic composition contains an effective amount of dPS of the present invention, typically an amount of at least 0.1 weight percent of active protein per weight of total therapeutic composition. A weight percent is a ratio by weight of dPS protein to total composition.
In view of the demonstrated ability of dPS to act as an anticoagulant, coupled with the reduced or absent C4BP binding activity, a dPS of this invention has the ability to function as a useful anticoagulant with increased plasma levels of free PS due to its relative inability to be inactivated by C4BP. Thus, a dPS of this invention can be used therapeutically in place of wild-type protein S (PS) where PS might be used therapeutically. Typical applications for PS, and particularly a dPS of this invention, include coagulative processes in which PS can function to inhibit coagulation, and particularly those processes where C4BP would be present to inhibit PS.
A representative patient for practicing the present methods is any human at risk for thrombosis, inflammation or other deleterious biological processes in which wild-type PS would provide an ameliorative effect.
Exemplary coagulative processes of particular therapeutic importance for a therapeutic method using dPS include acute thrombosis (both venous and/or arterial), hereditary or acquired protein S deficiency, sepsis, inflammation processes, and cancer. The use of PS in arterial and venous thrombosis is particularly preferred, as indicated by several studies; Green, et al., Neurology, 42:1029 (1992); Thommen, et al., Schenlz.med Wschr., 119:493-499 (1989); Wiesel, et al., Thromb. Res., 58:461-468 (1990).
The method comprises contacting a tissue, organ, body fluid sample such as blood, plasma or serum, or the circulatory system of a patient, in vivo or in vitro, with a composition comprising a pharmaceutically effective amount of a dPS of this invention. In one embodiment, the contacting in vivo is accomplished by administering a therapeutically effective amount of a physiologically tolerable composition containing a dPS of this invention to a patient.
Thus, the present invention describes in one embodiment a method for inhibiting coagulation in a human comprising administering to the human a composition comprising a therapeutically effective amount of a dPS of this invention.
A therapeutically effective amount of a dPS is a predetermined amount calculated to achieve the desired effect, i.e., to reduce the coagulation time in the body fluid sample of the circulation of the patient, and thereby decrease the likelihood of coagulation. In the case of in vivo therapies, an effective amount can be measured by improvements in one or more symptoms associated with coagulation, inflammation, sepsis or protein S deficiency.
Thus, the dosage ranges for the administration of a dPS of the invention are those large enough to produce the desired effect in which the symptoms of coagulation are ameliorated or the likelihood of coagulation is decreased. The dosage should not be so large as to cause adverse side effects, such as hyperviscosity syndromes, pulmonary edema, congestive heart failure, and the like. Generally, the dosage will vary with the age, condition, sex and extent of the disease in the patient and can be determined by one of skill in the art.
The dosage can be adjusted by the individual physician in the event of any complication.
A therapeutically effective amount of an dPS of this invention is typically an amount such that when administered in a physiologically tolerable composition is sufficient to achieve a plasma or local concentration of from about 1 nanomolar (nM) to 1 micromolar (uM), preferably about 10 to 500 nM, and most preferably about 50 to 200 nM.
The dPS of the invention can be administered parenterally by injection or by gradual infusion over time. The dPS of the invention can be administered intravenously, intraperitoneally, intramuscularly, subcutaneously, intracavitally, transdermally, dermally, and can be delivered by peristaltic means. Because coagulation and inflammation are preferred targets for the present methods, intravenous administration to the circulation is a particularly preferred route.
Representative therapeutic methods, describing exemplary dosages and routes of administration, using PS that are applicable to the present methods using dPS, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,901 to Schwarz et al.
In a related embodiment, the invention contemplates the use of dPS in combination with other anticoagulation therapies. In particular, in view of PS as a cofactor to activated protein C (APC), a preferred embodiment utilizes dPS therapeutic compositions in combination with therapeutically effective amounts of protein C (PC) zymogen or APC. PC is known to be converted in vivo to APC, and can therefore be used in place of or in combination with APC in in vivo methods. Therefore, in one embodiment the invention contemplates a method of inhibiting coagulation comprising the administration of both a therapeutically effective amount of dPS and a therapeutically effective amount of PC, APC or both, each in a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient. A representative procedure using native PS and APC is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,901 to Schwarz et al., as is the preparation of purified APC suitable for therapeutic use.